The selection of advertisements for presentation (e.g., display), such as with search results and other information, and the ordering of those advertisements, may be achieved by various techniques. In one exemplary technique, an initial determination is made to identify all advertisements that are a match or near match for applied search terms or other query items or information. The match may be made, for example, between one or more words in a query, and keywords associated with a particular advertisement or group of advertisements. These keywords can be either single words or phrases identified by the advertiser or generated by one of a number of known keyword suggesting means. The selection of proper keywords is important to advertisers because the keywords have a large influence on when the advertisement that they are associated with is presented to the user.